


Sunrise

by RawrForRiku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blushing Eren Yeager, Fluff and Angst, Levi has tattoos, M/M, Pastel Eren, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), cinnamon roll eren, genius, possibly heavy angst, sasha and connie use the science lab as a kitchen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrForRiku/pseuds/RawrForRiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's tired of the same old shit. Wake up, go to school, get shoved around, come home, get yelled at, do homework, sleep. And repeat. Despite his bright pastel colored wardrobe, the colors on the outside don't match what's on the inside. He desperately needs a change. And the "bad boy" at his new all-boys private school might just be the answer.</p><p>But is the change worth the outcome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Pastel Eren + Punk Levi + all-boys private school full of gay/pansexual/bisexual guys = what more could you want?
> 
> It's literally a rainbow of orientations.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Midnight.

Seven hours left until sunrise.

Eren lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, wishing for an escape. Wishing for a change.

He fisted the cold sheets beneath his body and twisted his head to bury his face in his pillow.

He knew.

He couldn’t go on like this.

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Jaeger, is it?” the insanely handsome teacher glanced over his glasses at the brunette before him and only continued when he received an affirmative nod, “Welcome to Rose Academy. Feel free to sit anywhere; although, if I were you, I’d avoid the back. Ms. Braus comes into sit with the class. She isn’t a student, just an observer; however, she and Mr. Springer deem it necessary to have daily food fights, so choose wisely.”

What’s the point of attending an all-boys private school if there were still girls? Eren didn’t question it aloud.

“Yes, sir,” Eren replied softly before shuffling his way to the desk in the middle of the room. By no means did he want to be the center of attention, but he felt it was easier to focus on learning when he sat in the instructor’s direct line of sight. It kept him from falling asleep too.

Five more minutes until the final bell rang, and he was the only one present. Had he missed some memo about showing up to class late? Was it too late to run out and--

And suddenly everyone was shoving through the door to get to their seats. Well damn.

He sent up a silent prayer to whatever higher power would listen to him, begging no one normally sat in the spot where he’d chosen to sit. From the looks of it, no one did.

But what if the person was just late? What if they would cause a huge scene? Eren would get kicked out of class, and when he got home he’d be…

No.

Deep breath. In. Hold. Out.

As soon as the bell rang, the teacher, Mr. Smith, began scribbling the agenda and objective for the day’s lesson. Eren readjusted his thick framed glasses, pulled the sleeves of his faded pink hoodie down past his fingertips- purely out of habit- and copied the words into his notepad.

The teacher talked as he wrote, rambling on about how fun it was going to be dissecting frogs next week instead of the usual rats.

Yes. So much joy.

“Alright. Before we get down to business, does anyone have any questions about the agenda?” Mr. Smith asked as he popped the lid back onto the dry erase marker. His eyes narrowed in on a student in the back. “Yes, Mr. Springer?”

“For the lab today, are we using the beakers?”

“Yes. It is necessary to use the prop--”

“Can I run to the other Biology room real quick?”

Mr. Smith eyed the kid suspiciously. “What for?”

“Ah, Sasha and I sort of dirtied all of the beakers in here…”

“We can rinse them out,” he answered flatly.

“But they’re still in use!”

“What could you two possibly be using all of the beakers for right now?”

For a moment, there was silence, and Eren took the opportunity to glance over his shoulder to see a kid with a buzz cut, staring off to the side of his desk with his lips pressed together. Then someone else piped up- a brown headed girl who was cuddling a… a potato?

“Sir! We’re using them for an experiment!”

Mr. Smith exhaled heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What did you two create this time?”

Another pause of silence.

“Wemayormaynothavemademassivejelloshots,” the buzz cut kid mumbled out in a rush. Jello shots? In beakers? Somehow the teacher managed to decipher the words and sighed even heavier than the first time.

“I’m not even surprised anymore. I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that so long as you two take responsibility if caught and don’t rat me out,” Mr. Smith bargained, then added on jokingly, “And leave me one.” The pair in the back game him a thumbs up and followed the man out of the room to fetch the other beakers.

Eren stared confusedly at the door wondering if this was real.

Was he on Punkd? He looked around for the cameras but didn’t spot any so instead, he settled on deciding the teacher was out of his mind.

One thing he was happy about, though, was that there were no uniforms despite it being a top-notch private school so he was able to dress comfortably. His father had fussed over the white skinny jeans and pastel pink shoes, saying he wouldn’t be taken seriously dressed this way.

In all honesty, Eren could care less. As long as he made good grades, what was there to complain about?

“Hey. Psst.” Eren startled and pivoted his head around when there was a whisper right in his ear. A boy with shoulder length blonde hair and wide icey-blue eyes was giving him a shy smile.“Sorry, I just wanted to be the first one to say hi. I’m Armin, the class president.” Eren tipped his head in greeting, but before he could tell his classmate his own name, someone else scooted their desk up right beside his.

“I have to be the second one to say hi then,” the student declared with a grin. His hair was blonde like Armin’s but was cut much shorter. Just from a quick glance, Eren could tell the guy worked out from his buff appearance. Probably another football player eager to tease and beat the shit out of him. “My name is Reiner, but you can call me anytime, cutie.” Wow. So original.

Eren was taken aback by the blonde’s unexpected interest in him (whether it be genuine or just sardonic), but forced a light laugh at the cheesy pickup line.

“I am Eren Jaeger. It is nice to meet you both,” he introduced himself as politely as possible, just the way his dad had berated the ‘proper way’ into his head. His dad scolded him at least a million times, that ‘first impressions are everything.’ On the outside, he appeared as the perfect child; albeit, a pastel obsessed child. While on the inside, he couldn’t give a shit less. The mixed feelings were conflicting, but he’d perfected his façade over the years to appear calm and collected.

… Just to have a storm tear through his smile.

“Hey, pastel kid, pass this onto that guy for me,” a guy with two-toned hair muttered, tossing a note onto Eren’s desk. Eren frowned for a short second at the nickname, but quickly rearranged a smile onto his face. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before.

“Sure thing.” He snatched up the note, aware of the two blondes staring at him surprisedly, and made his way closer to the front to where a guy sat folded over his desk, face hidden behind leather jacket sleeves, black locks pushed up in an awkward angle between his forearms and forehead.

He unceremoniously tossed the note onto the corner of his desk and returned to his seat.

Well, he almost made it.

Just before he made it to his desk, the two-toned bastard stuck out his foot at the last second, catching on Eren’s own. He hit the white marble floor with a loud smack, his palms stinging from the impact, his glasses skittering a few feet away. He internally groaned but aloud, he sighed, because he knew he was going to come across a douchebag at least once today.

“Sorry. Thought you were still over there getting your ass pummeled or something,” the guy said, not sounding sorry at all. Eren contemplated laying in the floor for the rest of the day, but decided against lying in germs any longer. He pulled himself up into a squat, squinting his turquoise eyes to search for his glasses and caught sight a blurry black blob.

A long exhale left his lungs as he grasped at the blur.

Just for the black thing to jerk away at his touch.

He gasped, retracting his hand so fast he dropped to his knees. “I’m so sorry. I was just trying to find my--” He felt the plastic ear hooks of his glasses slide onto either side of his head, and slowly, the classroom came into focus.

Along with the a pair of dull grey eyes staring back at him.

He’d grabbed the guy’s foot. And to make it worse, it was the raven-haired teen in the (sexy) leather jacket.

“Did you give me this?” A folded up piece of paper was held up between them, and Eren’s mouth dropped and closed several times before he was saved from his meltdown, “Calm down, kid. You look like you’re about to shit your pants.” Eren ducked his head, but not quick enough so Levi didn’t see the bright pink dusting the brunette’s cheeks. Eren hesitantly opened his mouth to explain himself when two calloused fingers caught his chin and tilted his head towards the ceiling to lock their gazes again. “Just shut up. Meet me after class.” And with that, he released the boy’s head to slump back over his desk.

_Oh, great. First my ass gets busted on concrete, and now it’s going to be beaten to match the equivalent of pudding for passing on a note that I didn’t even know what was about. It could’ve been a fucking love note for all I know…_

After that entirely awkward scene, Eren picked himself up off the floor and didn’t raise his gaze from his desk for the rest of the class, even when the trio that’d left a short bit ago came back bearing beakers and potato chips.

* * *

 

Eren watched out of the corner of his eye as the raven haired teen swiveled out of his desk right when the bell rang. He was dreading going out there. Dreading standing. Dreading this goddamned day in general.

“So, Mr. Jaeger, what do you think so far about the school and class?” Mr. Smith smiled hopefully at the boy. Time to play perfect student.

“It seems really great so far. I’m excited to see what my next class is like,” Eren replied with a way-too-happy expression. He slung his light purple book bag over his shoulder as his instructor continued on.

“Terrific. ‘M glad to hear it. And if you need anything, don’t hesitate to knock on my door, Eren.” He was thrown a bit off guard from the sudden use of his first name, but accepted the minor change with a hint of a smile.

“Thank you, sir, I really appreciate it. Have a good day, Mr. Smith,” Eren called back as he speed walked out of the room, hoping to dash by the guy from earlier so fast that he would only see a blur. But luck isn’t on his side.

Instead of whizzing past the teen, he ended up slamming straight into the raven’s solid chest. For a, uh… fun-sized guy, he sure packed on some serious muscle.

_He probably has a six pack. Or an eight pack._

He ducked his head to shield his warm cheeks behind a layer of his hair. Then the note that had caused this mess was being held out towards him.

“You should be careful of who you pass notes to. Connie loves to gossip as much as an old lady in a yacht club. He wouldn’t hesitate to spread this around the school and--”

“You don’t understand, mister,” Eren tried to butt in so he could explain the truth and noticed the teen’s cringe at his formal tone, “That note isn’t m--”

“First off, just call me Levi. Not mister. Makes me sound old. And secondly, I do understand, actually,” the raven, _Levi_ , narrowed his eyes on the brunette, daring him to speak over him again, “I get at least five of these a day.” _Oh. So maybe it really was a love note._ “Consider this your lucky day, kid. Normally I toss them in the trash or leave it on the desk for the next person to find.” Eren perked up slightly at the fact that Levi had taken the time to give him back the note (that wasn’t even his to begin with), but it's the thought that counts.

He took the note from the teen and gingerly peeked inside to confirm his suspicions.

Yep, that was most definitely a little heart at the top.

“Thank you. Also, thank you for earlier. I’m sorry about this…“ the brunette trailed off when Levi shook his head, signaling for him to be quiet.

“I don’t want an apology. I hate them.” _Sheesh. Harsh._ But Eren understood his detestation for them. Didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to insist on one anyways.

“Yeah, but I--”

Four fingers were pressed against his lips to restrict him from talking anymore.

“You know what? If you are so dead set on giving an apology, meet me at Maria’s Colossal Cafe tonight at seven. Buy me an icecream cone and we’ll call it even.”

Eren wasn’t sure if he was hearing the guy right. Was he delusional? Maybe he’d hit head head when he’d fallen earlier… There was no way…

“Y-you mean like, um, o-on a d-date?” he stuttered out, his face completely flushed now despite his desperation to stay calm. He absentmindedly fiddled with the hem of his hoodie, a nervous habit he'd developed from wearing sweaters and such so often.

“Whatever you want to call it,” he shrugged and continued on after shoving his hands in the back pockets of his black skinny jeans, “Be sure to wear something cute,” he glanced down at Eren’s current outfit, one of the corners of his lips quirking upwards, “I don’t think that’ll be a problem, though.”

Whelp, there went Eren’s blood supply.

The brunette shakily tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, noticing how Levi’s eyes followed the movement as if he wanted to take in every aspect, every motion, every single detail of the boy. It made Eren shiver to feel the raven’s piercing eyes roam over his body again like he was a treat.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Levi said in a husky breath as he brushed by the brunette, making sure to slide his hand against those tan fingers peeking out of the pastel hoodie’s sleeves. Then he was gone.

After the initial shock, Eren managed a giddy smile at the ground while that faint pink across his cheeks remained, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

How had he managed to score a date with probably the hottest guy in the entire school?

**Maybe this was the change he’d been waiting for. One he desperately needed.**

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=183893241


End file.
